


Generación V

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Children, Family, Love, Multi, Volleyball, au lovechild, en un universo donde todo el mundo puede quedarse embarazado (?, lovechild
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Akimi empieza su primer año de preparatoria con el peso de tener a dos leyendas delvolleyballcomo padres. Ah, no tiene ni idea de cómo va a conseguir acabar con esa presión sin morir en el intento.





	Generación V

**Author's Note:**

> Vale... Imaginad esto: Un universo en dónde absolutamente todo el mundo puede quedarse embarazado, ajeno a su género, sin necesidad de ser un _omegaverse_. Pues aquí estamos.  
Bien, la idea me vino con los _fanart_ de viria (los cuales son una obra de arte) y me he basado en ellos. Palabra clave "basado". Al final del capítulo lo explicaré mejor, ¿vale?  
Gracias por leer y perdón si es demasiado raro.

La canción que había elegido como tono de alarma estaba taladrando sus oídos y supo que pronto la acabaría odiando. A regañadientes alzó la mano, sin mirar, buscando su móvil para apagar el molesto sonido. Al segundo de apagarlo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un portazo, dándole un susto de muerte. Se incorporó con rapidez en su cama olvidando la maravillosa sensación de continuar enrollado en sus sábanas y con los ojos muy abierto (y el corazón a mil por hora) se quedó mirando a su hermana mayor, Haruka, quien le sonreía abiertamente, ajena a que para él todavía era muy temprano siquiera para pensar con claridad.

—¡Buenos días, Aki-chan! ¿Preparado para entrar al equipo? 

Akimi estiró los brazos asintiendo perezosamente, sin compartir la emoción que desprendía cada poro de su cuerpo. Otra vez se repetía que era demasiado temprano como para ir saltando por ahí de esa manera. Haruka comenzó a empujarlo, metiéndole prisa, en dirección al baño. 

—Venga, venga, que se nos hace tarde. No tardes —le recordó, sonriéndole como si ese día fuese a ocurrir el acontecimiento más interesante de la historia… De verdad, que no entendía de dónde sacaba la energía esa chica. 

—Sí, sí, Nee-chan, ya va. 

Haruka desapareció por el pasillo, satisfecha, dejando a su hermano que se vistiera y lavara la cara el sólo. Llegó dando saltos a la cocina, donde encima de la mesa le esperaba el desayuno, recién hecho. Su padre, Kageyama, terminaba de preparar la comida, concentrado en lo que sea que tuviese al fuego, mientras escuchaba la anticuada radio (solo se utilizaba por el exclusivo canal de deporte que sus padres parecían adorar). 

—Buenos días, Too-Chan —canturreó la chica sentándose en la silla, observando con devoción el plato frente a ella. Cuando Kageyama se giró para saludarla, Haruka tenía medio plato dentro de su boca, con las mejillas infladas, como si fuera una ardilla. El hombre soltó un profundo y largo suspiro.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no seas tan bruta comiendo? —Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación más Haruka se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tragando con dificultad toda la comida. —Que es tu último año de instituto, ¿no eres mayorcita ya?

—Depende de para qué —admitió la chica con una sonrisa divertida. Kageyama dejó de intentarlo y decidió volver con la comida, dándose por vencido. Eso se decía, pero al día siguiente, volverían a tener la misma conversación. 

—Woah, qué bien huele. 

Su padre, Hinata, entraba en la habitación acomodándose la mal anudada corbata alrededor del cuello. Tenía la camisa por fuera del pantalón, arrugada y con algunos botones mal abrochados. Haruka soltó una pequeña risa, mirando con una ceja alzada a su padre: —¿Vas a salir así, Kaa-Chan?

Hinata le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

Kageyama ya había terminado con los sartenes y ponía el desayuno de los tres restantes en platos. Giró su cabeza sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, mirando a su marido. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hinata, idiota, ¿no sabes ni ponerte una camisa?

—Cállate. Sí se —se quejó colocando sus botones bien (porque en realidad no se había dado cuenta) y metiendo la prenda por sus pantalones. Kageyama puso los platos en la mesa a la vez que Haruka se levantaba y ponía el suyo en el fregadero. Se asomó al pasillo gritando el nombre de su hermano mientras su padre se acercaba al otro para hacerle de nuevo el nudo de la corbata. —No necesito tu ayuda, idiota.

Kageyama prefirió ignorarlo, lo que ofendió a Hinata, que aprovechó el momento en el que su marido se agachaba para ponerle la corbata alrededor del cuello, para estampar los labios con los del contrario. Y así, llamar su atención.

—Oh por Dios, muestras de afecto conyugales —exclamó Akimi cuando hubo llegado a la cocina, haciendo una falsa mueca de disgusto. Sus padres se sonrojaron, un poco avergonzados, incluso delante de sus propios hijos a veces les daba un poco de cosa besarse. Bueno, siempre habían sido muy tímidos en cuanto a darse besos se trataba. 

—Déjales vivir su historia de amor —se quejó Haru revolviendo su oscuro pelo, molestandole porque sabía cuánto odiaba que hicieran eso. Aunque sólo podía hacerlo cuando este estaba sentado (como ahora para comer) pues su hermano pequeño había resultado ser mucho más alto que ella. Incluso a pesar de ser dos años mayor.

—¿Preparado para ser un cuervo, Akimi? —Preguntó emocionado Hinata sentándose a su lado. Akimi continuaba sin entender el por qué todo el mundo estaba tan impaciente sobre ello, todo el mundo sabía que él acabaría apuntándose al equipo de volleyball de Karasuno. Así que, ¿qué más daba? A Akimi le inquietaba un poco el asunto. Sentía que tenía demasiada presión bajo sus hombros (el ser hijo de dos de los mejores jugadores que han pasado por el equipo no ayudaba en nada). Kageyama, aunque no dijo nada, lo miraba intensamente, como queriendo transmitirle todos sus pensamientos vía telemática. Funcionó, Akimi lo captó al momento. 

El timbre de la casa sonó e interrumpió cualquier otra frase que fuera a salir por la boca de Hinata. Haruka fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, como un acto reflejo. 

—¡Son Sada-chan y Ayaka! 

Akimi se apresuró a terminarse el plato pues si las chicas habían aparecido en su casa ya significaba que en nada tendrían que salir hacia el instituto. 

—¡Buenos días, Oji-chan! —gritó, seguramente, Sadako, quien de las dos era la más hiperactiva. Para tener unos padres como tenía, Akimi no tenía ni idea de por qué había salido tan entusiasta con absolutamente todo. Al contrario que su hermana pequeña, era muy atrevida y desvergonzada, se metía en discusiones todo el rato y era muy gritona. Akimi asumió que la culpa era de Haruka, que la había llevado por el mal camino. 

—Buena suerte, Akimi —fue lo último que les dijo sus padres antes de salir de la cocina, después de que el chico se hubiese despedido. Hinata, después de desayunar tendría que ir a Yukigaoka, su antigua escuela media, donde había comenzado relativamente hacía poco a dar clases de educación física (y también era el entrenador del equipo de volleyball de ahí). Kageyama salía con Hinata y este lo dejaba en la estación de tren, donde cogía uno para acercarse más al centro donde estudiaba fisioterapia para ejercer de ello, puesto que hacía relativamente poco su carrera como jugador profesional había acabado.

Ahí se encontraba el por qué Akimi sentía tanta presión. Él no podía compararse con ninguno de sus padres: Hinata, que era la estrella de Karasuno y que hubiera llegado muy lejos si no hubiese interpuesto el tener una familia; Y Kageyama, quien se había tirado años jugando con el equipo nacional alrededor del mundo, cumpliendo uno de sus más gloriosos sueños. Los primeros años de vida de Haruka, los tres estuvieron de aquí para allá recorriendo cientos de países, sin una casa a la que llamar hogar. A los dos años, Akimi venía al mundo, así que optaron por alquilar un cómo apartamento en la capital. Hinata llamaba a Kenma, su mejor amigo, cuando Kageyama tenía que estar largas (y eternas) semanas viajando, para poder cuidar a los dos niños. Llevaban tres años viviendo en Miyagi después de que su padre se retiró como jugador profesional, comprando una casa en condiciones e inscribiendo a sus hijos en las escuelas por las que ellos habían pasado. Haruka había estado un tiempo en Kitaigawa Daiichi, para después pasarse a Yukigaoka cuando su padre hubo empezado a trabajar ahí, junto a Akimi. Coincidieron entonces al encontrarse a Sadako y Ayaka, las hijas de Yamaguchi y Yachi, viejos compañeros de Karasuno, y desde entonces se han vuelto inseparables.

Akimi salió de la casa después de haber cogido su bolsa y observó a las chicas en frente de él, su hermana y Sasako, quienes tenían la misma edad y se les podía considerar más hermanas de lo que ellos eran, iban con la chaqueta del uniforme desabrochada y la camiseta blanca por fuera. Akimi previó que los profesores les echaría la bronca, pero a ellas parecía no importarle. Empezaron a caminar con los brazos entrelazados, animadas (como todo el mundo al parecer) y contándose un cotilleo sobre no-sé-quién de una escuela rival. Más atrás, junto a él, caminaba Ayaka en silencio. Ella siempre había sido más tímida siendo una copia exacta de su madre, incluso había optado por cortarse el pelo de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. La única diferencia que podría tener sería la cantidad de pecas que llenaba su rostro, además de la altura. 

Ayaka y Akimi siempre se habían llevado bastante bien, ninguno son de excesivas palabras por lo que congeniaban a la perfección. Además, la chica había sido la primera amiga que Akimi tuvo en toda su vida (si no contaba a Haruka, que no lo hacía). 

—¿Estás emocionado por eso del volleyball? —Le preguntó Ayaka después de haber escuchado salir de la boca de su hermana mayor la palabra. Akimi se encogió de hombros, algo que hacía mucho, y torció la boca.

—Yo diría asustado —le respondió en un murmuro para que Haruka no lo escuchara. Aunque la pelirroja estaba bastante concentrada en la conversación que tenía con su amiga. Ayaka le sonrió dándole una palmada en su hombro, de apoyo, porque no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Daba las gracias de que ella no tuviese que pasar por nada parecido. A su padre, Tadashi, le gustaba el volleyball, pero no estaba loco por él como parecían estarlo los padres de su amigo. Además de que a Ayaka nunca le interesó del todo el deporte; Ella prefería la música, tocaba bastante bien el piano. Sadako era otro mundo, sin embargo, pues desde que conoció a Haruka no ha parado de jugar al volleyball, incluso pidiéndole a su padre que le ayudase a mejorar su saque. Oh, Yamaguchi por casi llora en ese momento. 

Llegaron a Karasuno poco después, a Akimi se le había pasado rápido y hubiera preferido que la caminata durase algunos minutos más (o toda su vida, si podía elegir). No le dijo a su hermana “Te lo dije” cuando el primer profesor que a vio le echó la bronca por su aspecto, pero lo pensó, y para él en ese momento era suficiente.

—Bien, Aki-chan, te iré a buscar después para llevarte al gimnasio, ¿vale? 

Akimi asintió. A Haru se le escapó una sonrisa que gritaba “Estoy tan orgullosa de ti” y saltó para abrazar a su hermano del cuello, obligándolo a agacharse para poder revolver su pelo, en medio del pasillo. El chico enrojeció al completo, sin creer que su hermana lo avergonzara de esa manera prácticamente delante de su clase. 

—Ah, mi pequeño hermanito… —canturreó. Akimi consiguió empujarla y soltarse de su agarre, a duras penas, y consiguió alejarse de su hermana quien era arrastrada por Sadako entre risas. Lo hace a propósito, pensó Akimi.

—Vamos a clase, anda —dijo Ayaka, cogiendo del brazo a su amigo y adentrándose en la habitación. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, murmurando severos “traidora” por no haberle ayudado. Ah, qué vergüenza…

* * *

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! 

El grito paralizó su cuerpo al completo y se preguntó si valía la pena echarse a correr y hacer como que nunca había estado ahí. Supuso que ya era demasiado tarde, a fin de cuentas ya había sido descubierto. Chasqueó la lengua, cansado ya de una conversación que ni siquiera había comenzado, mirando al chico que había hablado. Saburo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recargando su peso en una pierna y sonriéndole con superioridad. No estaba nada sorprendido, es más, miraba a Hotaru como si supiese que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer en las puertas de aquel gimnasio. 

—Solo estaba mirando —se excusó Hotaru mirando a cualquier otro lado que no fuesen los potentes ojos azules de Saburo, cuales conocía de maravilla. Joder, prácticamente habían crecido juntos, como para no conocerlos. Por eso mismo, Saburo sabía que su amigo mentía. Se acercó al rubio, como siempre olvidando lo que significaba el espacio personal, y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros contrarios. Hotaru se guardó el impulso que había crecido en lo más profundo de su interior de pegarle una patada en la canilla a Saburo, pensando que si lo hacía sus padres se iban a enfadar mucho. Aunque ganas no le faltaban, sobretodo cuando volvió a hablar, con su usual (e irritante) tono de voz juguetón.

—Venga, te enseñaré el gimnasio. 

Nada más abrir la puerta, Hotaru por casi pierde la cabeza al verse un balón ir directamente a su cara. Sin embargo, Saburo, que tiene muchos más reflejos que él, la aparta de un manotazo antes de que consiga impactar.

—Ah, lo siento Bokuto.

El chico se acerca al dúo que acaba de entrar y mira a Hotaru, a quien nunca ha visto, con una ceja alzada. 

—Y lo siento…

Pausa esperando a que diga su nombre y es Saburo quien le da un empujón para que dejara de morderse el labio, mirando en silencio. 

—Hotaru Tsukishima.

—Pues lo siento, Tsukishima. —El chico ahora le sonríe intensamente. Hotaru supone que es el capitán por la cinta que rodea su bíceps (vaya bíceps) sobre su camiseta azul. Saburo, que le había dejado de abrazar nada más entrar, vuelve a pasar su brazo por su hombro.

—Se acaba de apuntar al equipo, Himura-san —le explica Saburo a regañadientes. Himura entonces asiente y Hotaru hace una mueca, en realidad no estaba del todo seguro sobre si debería apuntarse o no al equipo. Y ahora Saburo prácticamente le obligaba. Ah, que molesto la parecía ese chico.

—Cuidaremos muy bien de ti, Hotaru-kun —dijo una última vez el capitán, sonriendo abiertamente (algo que parecía nunca dejar de hacer) y volviendo al fondo de la cancha, donde había estado rematando con anterioridad. Saburo soltó un quejido agudo apoyando su cabeza en la del rubio, apretando su agarre.

—Espero que te portes bien, Hotaru… —dijo, con los ojos cerrados, no muy alto —No quieres que le diga a Kuro-chan que te vas desconcentrando por ahí…

Hotaru no le pegó la patada que llevaba pidiendo a gritos, pero sí se apartó de golpe, bajo la sonrisa del chico. Por estas cosas siempre se había llevado tan mal con Saburo, siendo el único de los hijos de sus “tíos” que le caía mal. Bueno, caer mal sabía a poco, había veces que incluso podía decir que le odiaba. Tratar con él siempre era tan difícil. 

—Ugh —se limitó a decir, lo que provocó más a Saburo, que al contrario, amaba hacer molestar a Hotaru. Le picó la nariz juguetón e iba a continuar haciendo cualquier cosa hasta que su paciencia se agotase, cuando un grito de Himura le reclama. 

—¿Bokuto, vienes a entrenar o qué? 

Y antes de irse, le guiña un ojo a Hotaru como despedida. El menor bufa, lo fácil que hubiera sido simplemente haber escapado cuando pudo…

* * *

Había logrado escabullirse entre la multitud de adolescentes cuando su hermana fue a buscarlo, incluso dejando a Ayaka atrás. Después le pediría perdón pero es que el asunto era de vida o muerte; La de su reputación. Akimi tenía claro que si dejaba que Haruka le llevase al gimnasio del equipo de volleyball masculino de Karasuno, ésta volvería a hacerle alguna jugarreta que lo terminaría avergonzando delante de su futuro equipo. Y no iba a permitirlo. Así que le preguntó al primer estudiante que vio y después de recibir las indicaciones, encontró el gimnasio. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta, los nervios volvieron a él. Había olvidado sus preocupaciones concentrado en su huída, más ahora, apenas podía moverse. 

Tenía mucho miedo. Miedo a no ser suficiente, a no estar a la altura de lo que sus padres llegaron a ser. A lo mejor sus nuevos compañeros eran mejores que él, a lo mejor todo lo que sabía no era nada en comparación a lo que ellos hacían, a lo mejor… A lo mejor…

El ruido de una pelota chocar le tomó desprevenido, logrando que en su sitio pegara un pequeño salto. En el gimnasio había alguien y al parecer estaba rematando un balón. O a lo mejor ya estaban todos, entrenando, esperando a los de primero que se incorporarán ese día. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire por la nariz. Comenzó a pensar en las hojas del viejo árbol de la casa de sus abuelos (los padres de Shouyou), en cómo caían cuando el otoño abría paso al invierno, en el aire llevárselas, dando infinitos giros, haciendo dibujos invisibles… Y soltó el aire por la boca. Ah, el otoño le calmaba, era su estación favorita (y la época en la que mejor se lo pasaba).

Bien. Se llenó de valor y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe, llamando la atención del único chico que había dentro del gimnasio. Era un chico alto que miraba con los ojos abiertos a Akimi, sorprendido, pillado antes de rematar un balón que había lanzado hacia la pared. 

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Kageyama Akimi! —Prácticamente gritó, se había puesto nervioso, de nuevo, al realizar el cómo había entrado al lugar. Se inclinó hacia delante en una reverencia, a modo de saludo. —¡Voy a unirme al equipo!

El rematador abrió la boca sorprendido y luego, con Akimi todavía flexionado en la reverencia, estalló a carcajadas. El moreno lo miró confundido y de repente se sintió muy avergonzado.

—¡Pero que intenso! —Exclamó todavía entre risas. Se limpió una lágrima falsa en su ojo y se acercó a Akimi, con la pelota en la mano. —Yo soy Tanaka Chinatsu. El capitán. —Pausó un momento, pensando—Y bueno, el ace. ¿Tú en qué juegas?

—Soy colocador —sonrió, todavía con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Tanaka asintió, comprendiendo. 

—¿Me colocas algunos pases, Kageyama Akimi?

Akimi abrió los ojos. Oh. Se echó un vistazo, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y también unos zapatos con los que, sí jugaría, le acabarían doliendo los pies. Se encogió de hombros, más bien para sí mismo que dando una respuesta, así que simplemente le dijo que sí. Tanaka le volvió a sonreír y le entregó el balón. Dejó su bolsa a un lado y caminó junto a su capitán hacia la cancha. 

Cuando se hubieron puesto en su sitio, Akimi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era sólo el hecho de que le iba a colocar la bola a su capitán (sin ni siquiera confirmarse su entrada el equipo), sino que iba a dar su primer paso en el mismísimo gimnasio de Karasuno. Le empezaron a sudar las manos y se vio obligado a recordar las hojas de aquel árbol en otoño. 

Levantó la pelota al aire, Tanaka mirándolo divertido, conociendo la sensación (él había pasado por ahí antes). En un suspiro, la pelota tocó la punta de sus dedos y con una suave caricia la mandó al lugar donde Tanaka se encontraba esperándolo. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el PAM, de la mano de Tanaka tocar el balón, y luego el PWAH al llegar al suelo al otro lado de la cancha. Miró al capitán, esperando alguna reacción, más una voz muy familiar le llamó la atención.

—¡Ya veo cómo me esperas Aki-chan! 

Haruka miraba a su pequeño hermano con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura. Detrás de ella se encontraban dos chicos más vestidos con la misma ropa que el capitán llevaba puesta (por lo que Akimi asumió que eran parte del equipo). Parecía un tanto molesta.

—¡Que después Kaa-chan se enfada! —Ah, sonaba como una mocosa pero a nadie en la habitación parecía importarle. Los dos chicos que estaban detrás de ella parecían divertidos con la situación y Tanaka no dejaba de mirarlos confundido. 

—Oh, ¿sois hermanos? —Preguntó Tanaka. Haruka y los otros dos se acercaron y la chica asintió. El capitán miró entonces a Akimi, impresionado, realizado su error. —¿Eres el hijo de Hinata y Kageyama?

Y ahora fue Akimi quién asintió. Ah, qué incómodo se sentía de repente. 

—Pero es obvio, animal, si es mi hermano… —Dijo Haruka poniendo los ojos en blanco, exagerada como siempre. Tanaka levantó las manos en señal de paz y la chica bufó. —Bueno, Aki-chan. Ese será tu capitán. No le hagas mucho caso, habla mucho y hace poco. —Tanaka soltó un quejido, ofendido, el cual Haruka ignoró señalando a los chicos detrás de ella —Y estos son Sugawara Masahiro y Nishinoya Satoshi, rematadores. 

—Los demás miembros deberían estar al llegar —informó Sugawara. 

—Yo soy Kageyama Akimi, colocador. —Repitió la reverencia que le había hecho con anterioridad a Tanaka y Haruka estuvo a punto de romper en carcajadas, si no hubiera estado demasiado distraída discutiendo con el capitán. Nishinoya se le acercó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

—No te preocupes por ellos, —dijo señalando con la barbilla al dúo— siempre están discutiendo sobre quién es mejor capitán. 

Akimi volvió a asentir, suspirando profundamente. Sugawara le aconsejó que se fuese a cambiar poniéndose algo más cómodo antes de que los demás llegaran, para poder comenzar la práctica cuanto antes y eso hizo. Cuando volvió del cuarto del club, su hermana ya se había largado y algunos chicos más habían llegado. Reconoció a un chico de su clase, Saito, y se acercó para hablar con él, ni siquiera sabía que jugara al volleyball. 

De pronto, un profesor entra en el gimnasio con un chándal puesto. Lo reconoce con rapidez puesto que llevaba todo el día escuchando hablar de él, al parecer a Ayaka le había parecido excesivamente guapo. Era alto, su pelo era muy claro y su piel bastante pálida, tenía un lunar bajo el ojo y de repente, creyó reconocer su cara de algo. No iba a negar que era guapo, pero a Akimi le parecía un bwah más que un wow. 

—¡Chicos! —llamó la atención Tanaka y el equipo se reunió alrededor del profesor, quien le sonrió agradecido.

—Hola chicos, para los que no me conocéis de primero: Mi nombre es Sugawara Koushi y soy vuestro consejero escolar, ¿de acuerdo? El entrenador llega un poco tarde —soltó una pequeña risa —pero podemos empezar sin él. 

Con rapidez, Akimi miró a su compañero de equipo, el rematador Sugawara que su hermana le había presentado con anterioridad, descubriendo así su relación de parentesco. Ah, su padre era su profesor, Akimi lo entendía muy bien. Él había odiado que su padre estuviera dando clase en su escuela media, incluso el último año, cuando ni siquiera le dio ni una clase. Solo saber que estaba por ahí le ponía de los nervios. 

Tanaka explicó que harían un pequeño partido de práctica entre los jugadores de primero para conocer sus habilidades y posiciones. Habían tres alumnos nuevos de primero: Saito, un chico que había dicho su nombre más no había conseguido recordar y Akimi. Y luego, había otro chico también nuevo de segundo, que juraría haber escuchado que se llamaba Yamada. 

Akimi acabó en el equipo de Saito, que jugaba de bloqueador central, también se les unió Nishinoya y el líbero del equipo. En el contrario estaba el nuevo de primero, que era bloqueador, y Yamada, quien curiosamente era colocador. A este equipo se le unió Sugawara (Masahiro, el alumno), porque Sugawara (Koushi, el profesor) no había permitido que el capitán jugase. 

Antes de que comenzara el partido, un hombre entraba en el gimnasio con un chándal completamente negro con el símbolo de la escuela en el pecho. Tenía la cara completamente roja y su respiración estaba entrecortada, parecía ser que había llegado corriendo. Sugawara se acercó a él ofreciéndole una botella de agua. 

—Chicos, él es vuestro entrenador.

—Daichi Sawamura —se presentó después de beber un gran buche de agua, todavía un poco sofocado. En su mano tenía unas rodilleras que le lanzó a Masahiro cuando tuvo oportunidad, atravesándolo con la mirada —Que sea la última vez que te las olvidas.

Masahiro sonrió tímidamente. —Gracias, pa.

Akimi pensó que él había tenido suerte y que era Masahiro por quien realmente debería sentir pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, os voy a explicar los nombres porque me he comido la cabeza buscando algunos que cuadraran, que tuvieran un significado o algo. Os digo:  
-Akimi: "Bello otoño", porque nació en otoño.  
-Haruka: "Flor de primavera", porque nació en primavera.  
Elegí estos precisamente porque me hacía gracia que Hinata naciera en verano y Kageyama en invierno. Además, no quería copiar los de Viria (esto quiere decir que los he hecho como yo he visto mejor).  
-Sadako: "Niña fiel"  
-Ayaka: "Flor de colores"  
Bien, los nombres de las hijas de Yamaguchi y Yachi los elegí así, más bien, por la personalidad de las propias chicas (y todavía falta una ajio).  
-Hotaru: "Luciérnaga"  
El nombre de Kei también significa "luciérnaga" y he visto en cientos de _headcanon_ llamar al hijo de Kuro y Tsukki así (confieso que esto ha sido una copia descarada).  
-Saburo: "Tercer hijo"  
No sé que decir, uhm, spoiler (?).  
-Chinatsu: "Mil veranos"  
Porque además de nacer en verano, Ryu y Kiyoko se enamoraron en verano (en MI fantasía).  
-Masahiro: "Buen gobernante"  
Pues porque es hijo de Daichi y Suga y va a convertirse en el maldito presidente.  
-Satoshi: "Agilidad"  
Hijo del creador de Rolling Thunder, estaba claro que su nombre sería algo así.
> 
> Y creo que ya está. Los demás personajes todavía falta para que aparezcan por lo que aún no los voy a poner. 
> 
> Uh, eh. Gracias por leer, perdón por ser tan pesada y hasta luego.


End file.
